Both of Us Together
by OmgItsTheBits
Summary: The sweet reunion of Boo and Sully, their blooming romance, and getting into another adventure to the dismay of Mike. The rift between the monster world and the human world is growing ever smaller. For better or for worse, things are changing but some things just never change. Perhaps one of those things is love?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** : The story takes place many years after Sullivan and Mike returned Boo. In which case, both the human world and the monster world have advanced to more modern conditions. However, a major difference is that the monsters don't age in the same way that humans do. Sullivan and Mike have barely aged whereas Boo is much older than when they met. We begin the fateful adventure with good ol' Sulley and Mike at Harryhausen's restaurant celebrating their anniversary of being in business together.

"Alright!" Mike cheered loudly as he clinked glasses with Sulley. He was so overly enthusiastic about things sometimes it was amusing for Sulley to watch.

And CHATTY. It seemed that over the years Mike hadn't changed even a little bit. He could talk for hours and hours without a break. Just in the short amount of

time they had gotten to the restaurant up until them making cheers Sullivan felt as if he'd heard an entire book through audio. Still, he was compliant of his

long-time pal and kept a glazed over look as he listened to him go on and on about numerous things, like work, Celia, cars, the list went on and on. Meanwhile,

Sulley had his mind on other things. Over the past few months he'd noticed his heart just hadn't been in anything he did. His life felt lackluster and the only

time he could recall feeling truly invigorated was the wild adventures they'd been through in the past. Getting kicked out of MU, finding Boo, becoming CEO of

Monster's Incorporated. Those were some pretty thrilling experiences that faded once things started to calm down. He sighed quietly then Mike nudged him

suddenly "Hey Sulley I said 'Whadd'ya think about those strange things going down at that Praxeology lab?' That's the fifth time this week something's

happened there. Sounds like some pretty funky business to me. I tell ya no good can come from a lab researching human behavior." The punky little eyeball

motioned to the tv above them on the wall. Sullivan turned his head to look at it, this time actually listening to what the news was saying. He had to admit

that had peeked his interest slightly. Bizarre occurrences had taken place at the lab since it opened at the beginning of the week. The first oddity upon it's grand

opening was that it's research library was in complete shambles when the scientists arrived-yet there was no one that could've gone into the building without

a key card and there were no traces that a monster had been in or out. Then on the second day all the doors were mysteriously locked from the inside and had

to get rammed open. Again no trace of any monster being inside. Things only got stranger from there on and finally now the news was claiming that the

founder of the lab, a Ms. Amanda Goyle, was being reported missing. Sulley didn't know what to make of it all. Like in his youth, he simply played it off with a

joke "How do we know this isn't just some publicity stunt?" He chuckled "Why do we even need a place like that? You and I have made Monsters Inc. into a

great alternative energy source without screams. How much more do they need to know about humans anyway. Hah! The two of us probably learned more

from handling Boo then they ever will with their fancy technology and books." There was a certain glimmer in his eye from mentioning the girl's name after so

long. The big blue guy looked down at the table continuing "Heck we could teach them a thing or two ourselves." Though it could've been a wonderful nostalgia

filled moment, Mike gave him a knowing look. "Ohhh no no no no no. No way Sul! I know what you're probably thinking and we are not! I repeat NOT! Going

to get involved in another one of your little escapades. So you can just forget it pal." He leaned back in his seat more, crossing his arms and gazing out the

window with a pout. Sullivan shrugged "I wasn't suggesting we do anything Mike. C'mon I was joking. For shrills and giggles! That part of our lives is... behind

us. Nothing but the bright future ahead of us right?" He held out his huge hand to his buddy for reassurance. Mike was hesitant but resolved to shake hands.

However, he gave him a stern look before letting go "Not that I don't think what we've been through wasn't fun and all but things have just been going so well

for me lately. Celia and I are really getting close to making things official, I'm finally getting the respect I worked so hard for- we worked so hard to come this

far for us to get into any trouble. So could ya just promise you'll make an effort to, I dunno, stay out of things. You've fit in since forever because you were born

with it. Little guys like me already have a hard time doing that without having other things get in the way." Sulley was taken aback by Mike's words. Surely

Mike meant no offense by them but it was disappointing that after all these years he still wanted to be popular. He wished someday Mike could see in himself all

the great qualities he has from just being himself. Pleasing other people no longer mattered to Sulley, a trait he'd developed from hanging out with Mike and

from doing what he knew was right. Whereas Mike appeared blind to that powerful quality he had. Luckily Sullivan hadn't cooked up any plans so he took a

deep breath and nodded with a smirk. "I promise, I wont ruin things for you." Afterwards their celebratory dinner went smoothly. Around midnight the two

headed off home, each going their own way. Mike and Celia were living together so they could grow closer and be comfortable with the leap to marriage. Or so

they said. Sulley would be surprised if they ever really got hitched. He took marriage seriously, a forever thing. That one should be with that single special

monster that brings the beast out of a monster. Not that he had anyone in mind. He thought about it more often then he ever let on. Especially when walking

home. Though he lived in a quaint home outside of Monstropolis, he enjoyed taking the long walk home even if it made him think more on the way. "If there

was anyone worth pursuing, I would." He told himself. He leaned on a trashcan and struck a pose "Yeah, I'm THE James P. Sullivan. What's your name?" He

grinned toothily as if there was a hot babe in front of him. Then he quickly shook his head. That shtick just didn't suit him. Even if it did work on someone,

that'd only prove they weren't right for each other. The rest of his walk through the dark was silent with only the stars for company.

When Sulley arrived at his home, he turned on the lights to his living room and slumped down in his couch. Stretching his arms and looking around-it hit

him how lonely he really was. But where was the sense in dwelling on the subject? He decided to turn on the tv for a bit to create the illusion that he wasn't by

himself.

"...And now more on future prospects of the Praxeology lab. What can be expected without the founder Ms. Goyle to run the lab and an interview

with the last person to see her before this bewildering disappearance..."

Sullivan rolled his eyes "It'll have to do." He sighed uninterested. He stepped out of the room briefly to run a warm slime bath in the hopes he could unwind.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from in the living room. Of course it didn't scare him but he wondered what it came from. Peering down the hall he certainly

didn't see anything so he dismissed it until there were more noises coming from upstairs. He grinned and closed his eyes for a moment assuming it might be

Mike or someone trying to pull one over on him. It was virtually impossible to frighten a Sullivan but some liked to give it a try anyway. He approached the

bottom steps and spoke aloud "Oh no~ I wonder who that could be? I thought I was all alone but I think someone might be in here. Ooo so scarey~" He

muffled his laughter and tiptoed up the steps. He looked around to determine the noise coming from his bedroom. He slowly creaked the door open to the dark

room. He noticed his closet door, though packed to the brim with clothes, was more open than usual. Rolling his eyes, he smacked his lips "Ha so original. Okay,

okay, that was a good try Mike or whoever you are but I think we can agree I'm still the reigning champ of scares. So you can come on out and I promise not to

make you feel too embarrassed with yourself." Sullivan grinned with pride. There was no response. He rubbed his chin "Hmm tough one huh? I'll give you to

the count of four to come on out or I'll come there and scare you really good." He teased. Even still with no response he kept his word and began counting.

"1...2...3...I'm getting warmer...aaaand..." He placed his hand on the closet doorknob. Before the number "four" could even escape his lips whomever it was

leaped out onto the big furball. They weren't heavy however the impact did knock him onto his back. He winced for a minute or two, blinking until his eyes

could register what he was seeing in the darkness. The trembling silhouette on top of him didn't look familiar. He fumbled reaching for a nearby lamp and clicked

it on. A pink and green, spikey, three-eyed monster? Sulley looked it up and down "Scrawny thing aren't you though for someone trying to get a jumpscare on

me. Do you have a name?" He asked. The monster calmed down slowly and shifted it's weight as it sat up, it's leg's straddling him. It motioned it's hand

towards it's head. At that moment, almost all at once, it was evident why the monster wasn't ringing any bells. Because IT wasn't a monster at all! Just a

costume to pass off the facade of one. Pulling off the headpiece the one in the costume proved to be a human. Not just any human. A female, one with an

unforgettable face that sent chills through Sullivan and made his heart race. The adrenaline one feels from being spooked perfectly. It was amazing, that all at

once she could break his entire being. She spoke softly "I'm not scrawny. We can't all be as huge as you kitty." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

He stared in disbelief at her. "Boo..." He uttered. Many times he'd wondered what it would feel like to see her again. To know how she was or just any and

everything about her. Being put on the spot had made him practically drenched in emotions. She blushed at him as her doubts were put aside. And to his

surprise again she wrapped her arms around him "Oh it really is you! I-I had hoped...I mean...There's just so much I have to say and so many questions but...

It is you kitty! Where do I begin?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting some answers

Sullivan regained his composure and edged out of her embrace. Although he was excited to see Boo and his heart was racing over it, he wasn't used to her doing that. At least not as how she looked now. The Boo he knew was a cute small girl who could hardly make sentences. This was, what appeared to be an older her, he thought. He'd only seen adult humans once before, back in monster university with Mike when they almost got stuck at a door that was being tested. Even then his knowledge about human growth or attributes was very limited. Maybe Mike had a point back at the restaurant. That Praxeology lab everyone seemed to be going on about might really be useful in understanding humans in the long run. However, now was not an ideal time to be lost in thoughts. Sullivan had to deal with what was right in front him. He turned on the light switch on the wall for a better look at her. Aside from the costume she appeared to look quite lovely, she had gentle eyes, her cheeks were dusted with the hint of pink, her dark brown hair was a bit longer but it suited her. Boo stood up and peered at him in the awkward silence. "Wow you're actually pretty big aren't you Kitty?" She said with a giggle. Sullivan gaped at her "Big? Are you saying I'm fat?!" If his fur weren't so thick he could clearly be seen blushing.

Boo shook her head "Not at all. You're just big ya know? Good height, good width." She chimed "The perfect soft texture." Boo hugged him closely again and stroked the fur on his stomach. Sullivan could already tell her hugging was becoming a regular thing. And he wondered how they could be so calm in conversation when they hadn't seen each other in such a long time. He lightly pushed her back. Sullivan was gentle with his force, he was worried he might hurt her with his "big" hands. "Boo I think we need to start over. You did say you have questions for me but I've got about a million of my own too. First things first you've gotta stop calling me kitty." He sighed. It was adorable to hear when Boo was small but now hearing it from her as someone who'd grown, her voice was still cute but somewhat more mature, which made him feel slightly embarrassed. Sullivan held out his hand to her "My name is James P Sullivan. Most friends call me Sully though." He smiled. Boo shook his hand "Oh okay. So formal... I guess I never really thought about introductions but well then my name is Mary and for the past 19 years I've been trying to find you..." She let go of his hand and began to pace around the room ever so much. "No not find you but figure out what you were, what you are...ugh to get it out of my head. Prove to myself I'm not crazy. You are real aren't you? I mean, I can hear you and see you, feel you. So you must be. I guess that strikes out the idea that I imagined you. But then what are you?" Boo stopped pacing and stared at Sullivan "Kitt- er um Sully, what are you exactly? And why did you leave? I can't remember every little detail, it was so long ago but I've always had you in my memory. I don't even know why but all I know is how precious that thought has been to me. That you existed and that I needed to find you cause I missed you. I really really missed you..." It felt like a heavy weight on Sullivan's chest when he heard her words. Somehow she'd been feeling some of the things he had. Like they belonged in each other's lives, an aching loneliness that would linger at the back of the mind. "Boo what I was and what I am now... Sorry I mean, Mary right?" He tried to get adjusted. Boo knew she'd poured out a lot on him at once so she was patient. "You can call me Boo Sully, I promise I don't mind. Just breath easy and pace yourself if you feel uneasy." She was a very soothing person. Sullivan took in a deep breath "Boo, I'm a monster." He said directly. "But I'm a good monster. The monster I was then, because of you helped me to become what I am now."

She stared at him inquisitively. It was a little hard to follow. Sullivan sighed "I was a scarer. An expert at it really, the best ever. But you wandered into this world and as I spent time with you I came to care about you and realize how stupid it all was. Scaring people, whether for energy or praise, none of that mattered to me anymore. My whole life I was brought up to be scarey til one little human child came from a door and changed me. It all sounds like some bedtime story out loud. But it's true." Sullivan scratched the back of his head and smiled fondly "I guess your cute innocence changed me. If a child could wander here and make and impact like that on me, I'd say that's the scariest thing I've ever experienced. You weren't intimidated by me at all. Kinda how you are now. You treat me as if Im not a monster." Sullivan snapped out of his nostalgic moment and continued "Unfortunately monsters here weren't too fond of humans. They were blindly scared that you'd be contaminated or something. The unknown is scarey... Also let's just say some real bad monsters wanted to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen so Mike and I had to get you back to your own door. Then it was disposed of so that nothing like that could happen again. Once things cooled down Mike put it back together once for me and I got to see you briefly but in the end the door wasn't stable after being shredded." Sullivan stared at Boo who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "So if you wonder why I left... I didn't really leave you but if I could go back and choose between having kept you here with me or doing that all over again and shredding that door to keep you safe, I would still have kept you safe. Mike has helped me cope a lot. We've turned the whole scare factory around." Although there was still a lot Boo wasn't following him on she did grasp what she could out of it. "My impact huh?" She smiled "I feel like you're probably giving me more credit than is necessary. Just watching how you act now, somewhere inside you, your genuine personality comes out. With no help from me. It's just who you are. For a monster you're more of a big gentle kitty at heart Sully."

Sully blushed hidden in his fur again. "Well either way I answered you. Now dont you think I deserve some answers too?" Boo leaned forward "I'll tell you whatever you want to know Sully~"

She made emphasis on his nickname.

Sullivan rolled his eyes and smiled amused by her "This girl..." he muttered. He rubbed his chin thinking "For a start how did you get in my closet? Is there some weird portal that I don't know about?"

Boo tapped her fingers on her lap "Well something like that. It all thanks to my boyfriend Deaton is really the one who got me here. He's a science major and really good at technical stuff too. He's got a machine that can get us here. He's been testing it for a while, it's a little wonky but it does the job." Boo chuckled "To be honest he doesn't know I'm here. I always asked him if he'd let me try it out, just to see if I could find you but he said it was too dangerous." She smiled suddenly "But I felt it was worth it. I made it okay didn't I?" For some reason Sullivan was less surprised about the machine and more surprised at hearing she had a boyfriend. "Well I'll have to remember to thank him sometime then... So you're in school then? I remember my college days~" He smirked. 'At least before we got kicked out' he thought.

Boo shrugged "Oh he's in college but I'm not. I just work part time at a coffe shop. School is fine but it's just not for me. I would really love to be an artist. Speaking of which!" She pulled out her cellphone and snapped a photo of Sullivan. "I'll keep that as a reference photo. I'm definitely gonna draw you! You've got such a neat color scheme and you're so big and fluffy." Sullivan wasn't exactly sure what the cellphone was but before he could even ask about it he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" He wondered. Sullivan skeptically looked at Boo "Ah just wait here. I'll be right back, just stay here." Boo stood up "Why? Is something wrong?" Sullivan sighed "Ah well not exactly but I just think it wouldn't be the best anyone saw you." He urged "So please just stay up here and be quiet." Boo wasn't amused to say the least "I thought you said monsters were more tolerable of humans? Or something. Were you lying or are you just ashamed of having someone see me?" She asked.

The knocking continued and Sullivan was doing his best to quickly manage the situation. "No no, I wasn't lying... and I could never be ashamed of you! It's just that-well there's never been a human other than you here before. And it could really be a shock to the system. These kinds of things need to be done slowly. Sort of ease people into the idea. Lately weird things have been going on at a lab... I think it'd just look bad for now to just parade you around all willy nilly. Promise I'll make it up to you though. But just for right now lay low." Sullivan said then quickly rushed downstairs. He looked through the peephole on the door. Purple snakes hissed slightly. "Ceila?" He raised an eyebrow. Upon opening the door he could see it was Ceila and Mike. Mike was obviously too short to have been seen. "Uh hi, wha-what are you two doing out this late? Shouldn't you two love birds be in your nest?" He awkwardly laughed. Sullivan wanted to play it cool but his heart was pounding. He even recalledthe promise he'd made to Mike at the restaurant. If Mike found out that Boo was there he knew he wouldn't take it very well. Mike let himself in and Ceila did as well. "The truth is we know you've been feeling left out since Ceila and I started living together. We don't hang out as much as we used to. You live out here all alone... On the outskirts of the city. No pets, no girlfriend-" Mike was nudged by Ceila. "What googley bear is trying to say is we're sorry if we make you feel left out sometimes Sully. So to make it up to you I thought it'd be nice to let you and Mike have a sleepover this week. Starting tonight it can be a guys week for the both of you."

Sullivan stared at the both of them. Of all the nights why, of all people why him he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3: It's set

"S-s-sleepover? You don't say. Ya know, that's something I've always wanted try" Sullivan said staring at his friends who'd barged in "Unfortunately, now's not the best time for me." He tried to sound as convincing as he could despite being nervous. Mike looked around in the room and then back at Sully "Why? You can't be busy with anything. You never are." Sullivan was agitated at the last part. 'Well he didn't have to say it like that' he thought to himself. Mike continued "I was against the idea at first too, it pained me to think of leaving my darling smoopshie poo all on her own for a whole week, but she reminded me how important you are too pal and she's completely right, as usual! I think if we hang out this week it'll do you some good. None of the other guys at work wanted to mention it to you but as your best friend I think I should tell you, you've been acting like a bit of a drag lately. But who can cheer you up better than me?! It'll be great! Just like when we were in college. Two amigos taking on the world." Mike then walked to the living room and set his suitcase down on the couch. Sullivan abruptly went over and picked it up while Mike was still holding onto it, inevitably lifting him up too. "Now listen Mike, I appreciate all the trouble you must've gone through to think of doing this for me but I really am busy and I mean hey I'm a tough guy. Guys like me are perfectly fine being on our own. And I couldn't possibly take you away from Ceila, not right now when you and her have been getting along so well. I mean who know's how soon it'll be before we hear the beautiful chime of wedding bells and the pitter patter of little monster feet stomping around." He grinned. Ceila shot him a lackluster look "No, really Sully you'd be doing me a favor." she smiled as her snake hair hissed lightly at him. She made her way over to them and swiftly forced the suitcase back down. Sully was stunned at the surprising amount of strength she had. 'Hell hath no fury like a monstress' He thought. Ceila smiled "Don't worry I'll be alright for just week Sully. Michael's always so... helpful around the house, I doubt I could keep him to myself all the time." She knelt down to Mike and kissed his cheek "Behave yourself googly bear. Maybe you can even help Sully find a girl. You can be his wingman." She added with a chuckle before turning and leaving hastily. Sully gaped his mouth open "But.." He sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe he couldn't deal with her but there was still a chance to get Mike out of the way "I wasn't lying when I said I was busy Mike." He crossed his arms "Actually I don't even think I have room for you here. I-I already have a guest that will be staying." He blurted thinking quick on his toes. Mike peered up at Sullivan doubtingly "Really? And who's this guest?" Sullivan glanced off to the side "Uh she's a lady friend actually. Yeah, an old friend from a while back. She's upstairs and it was a really long trip for her to get here. She's probably very tired and wouldn't want to be disturbed so-" Then Mike bursted out with a laugh "A lady friend. Whats her name? Lefty or righty?!" he continued to laugh not taking Sully very seriously about the matter. Sully thought he was at his wits end about it and wondered if Boo was alright up there. Actually when he stopped to think about it, was she really even up there or had he just imagined it? It seemed quiet up there and he wouldn't put it past himself to have imagined her being up there. But then with the sound of footsteps on the stairs he was confirmed that it wasn't just his imagination. Boo came down the stairs with her hood on hiding her face. It wasn't the best monster disguise but hey it had fooled Sully for at least a minute when he'd found her in the closet, maybe it would work on Mike.

Boo yawned and stretched her arms "Oh um..." It took her a moment to think of his name again "Sul...Ah yeah Sully! You didn't tell me you were going to have more company over. I wish you would've told me so I could introduce myself sooner. I wouldn't want to be rude." She held her hand out to Mike hoping that wouldn't see right through her facade "My name is Mary and you must be..." She lingered there in the silence. Mike grabbed her hand and shook it eagerly "Mike Wazowski! Nice to meet you." He whispered toward Sully "Why didn't you tell me you were having a girl over!? Have you never heard of three being a crowd." As Sully took a breath of relief, he couldn't help but laugh at the situation a little. "Well I tried to tell you Mike." He smiled. Then he caught himself smiling at Boo. 'Smart kid' he thought. Boo grinned gleefully from under her costume "Mike Wazowki!" She definitely remembered hearing the name before. He seemed a lot shorter than she'd expected though. "Sully has told me so much about you. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Mike scratched the back of his head "All good things I'm sure." he felt flattered "Wish I could say the same thing about you though. I don't think he's ever mentioned you to me before." Boo gulped slightly "Well... you know how he can be." She laughed as if she knew what she was talking about. It was a simple enough excuse to use for the time being. "I know that's right. This big guy would be totally lost with me to help him out." Mike took a seat in one of the chairs. Then motioned to Sully to offer Mary (Boo) a seat. Sully nodded and pulled out a chair for her "Here take a load off. Can I get you something to drink?" He offered her. Mike also invited himself to take up that offer "I'd love something to drink." Boo smiled amused by the two of them "Sure I'll have whatever he's having." She crossed her legs. "Great, I'll be right back." Sully said heading to the fridge. He was eager to get back to them as quickly as possible. There was no telling what Mike would ask her while he wasn't in the room with them and he wasn't sure how well Boo could keep up the lie they'd already dug themselves into.

"Sully said you had a long trip here, so where are you from Mary?" Mike asked. Boo shuttered "Um that's a good question." Her voice cracked slightly and she repeated the question a bit louder hoping Sully would hear. "YEAH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I'M FROM MIKE." It was one thing to make up a place in the human world but in a monster world? If she wasn't careful he'd definitely be onto her. Sully coughed and dashed around to the edge of the kitchen as he fixed their drinks. He looked at her and mouthed 'Serpentine City' Boo smiled at Mike " Ah I'm from Serpentine Kitty- I-I mean city. Serpentine City!" Mike was surprised "Wow Serpentine City, all the way out in Monstesota, you weren't kidding that is far. Ya know I hear the weather up there is cold. Me, I'm comfortable with the weather we have right here. I've met the abominable snowman and you would not believe how cold it was in his igloo. Decent snow cones though." Boo nodded "Well I do hope that Sully can show me around some places here and get to take in the warm weather." Even with the facade she really did mean that. She wanted to see what this world was like and she wanted to get to know Sully better too, even Mike. She still couldn't follow along with everything and her memories weren't helping that much but the more she talked to Mike she did feel comfortable around him and laughed at his way of talking and things he said. It was like listening to a friend. They really weren't scary to be monsters, but Sully had mentioned something about them changing the way things used to be. Sully brought the drinks out and set them down on a table in front of them. Mike and Sully picked theirs up and Boo picked hers up slowly looking at it. Would it be safe to drink it? Mike was chugging his away but Sully could tell Boo wasn't sure of what to do. He smiled warmly and rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment to reassure her that it was alright. She sipped it, finding it to taste better then she would've expected. Mike sat his empty glass back down on the table and happily sighed "That hit the spot. I feel like I could stay up all night." Yet within about two seconds after he passed out. Boo yelped slightly "Is he alright? He's not dead is he?!" She jolted back in her seat. Sully laughed "No he's not dead." he glanced at a clock on the wall "I just slipped him something to make him go to sleep." He stood up "We wouldn't get a moment's rest otherwise. Now, you've gotta get out of here." Boo stood up and crossed her arms "What?! You've got to be kidding me." Sully sighed "It was great seeing you again. Probably the best thing to happen in a while but you've got to go home Boo. I made a promise to Mike not to ruin things for him and get us into anymore trouble again. And I should keep it. It's also not fair to you either. I appreciate you're covering for me but there's no way you can keep up with that lie and it's not safe for you here. Now do you just jump back in my closet or?" Boo removed her hood and stared at Sully angry and red in the face "You're just rude and awful aren't you. How can you just ask me to leave like that. After I came all this way to find you. After I told you how much this meant to me. I've waited practically my whole life to come and find you, not even sure if you were real and now you just want to send me off. And upstairs all that talking we did. You promised you'd make it up to me. And the way you sounded up there, seemed like seeing me meant something to you too. But I guess I was wrong." Sully was taken aback, her words stung. "That's not true. Besides what do you know about how I feel? I'm just trying to do whats right for everyone. I can't just parade you around in that shammy costume and expect people to fall for it. And just because we don't scare people doesn't mean it's safe for you here. I don't know what it's like in your world but here there are still people who don't like change. If they saw you, if they knew you were human, I don't know what could happen. Mike and I were able to get you home safely once and then I never saw you again. All I knew was that you were safe and that made me feel good about it but this time around I just don't know... And I could never live with myself if any of my friends got hurt, especially you Boo." He reached out to her but she shoved his hand away "It convinced him didn't it?" She referred to Mike "He believed I was a monster. Why wouldn't others? And you said I've been here before so maybe it'll work again." Boo looked down to the floor "I don't need to be around anyone else here, even if it's just you and me. That would make me happy. You're right, I don't know how you feel, and maybe it would be dangerous but you don't know how I've felt and the things I've gone through either. If you knew you would let me stay. You want me to be safe, who could keep me safer than you could kitty?"

'Kitty' Sully shuddered at the word. He felt like his entire composure would melt. "Alright you can stay." He replied softly. Boo lifted her head up "What?" Sully rolled his eyes "I said you can stay. But we've gotta make that gettup look better and make it more stable if you're going to pass for a monster. I'm not parading you as a friend of mine if you don't look the part. You look ridiculous." He teased. Boo embraced him in yet another hug "Oh thank you. Thank you kitty, I mean Sully. It means a lot to me." Sully hugged her back then released his embrace. Then he walked over and picked Mike up, putting him down on the couch. He placed a blanket over his legs. "Besides Mike would probably fall for it even if you were dressed in a trash can and feathers." He laughed "Other monsters are a different story." With that, Sully hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. And if Boo really realized the kind of trouble that could happen to her as well. But well that didn't matter. 'No matter what I'll protect her.' he told himself.

"Well are you sleepy yet Boo? Since Mike is already on the couch you can sleep in my bed upstairs and I'll just rest on the floor down here." He suggested. Boo took her costume off which revealed her t-shirt and shorts underneath. Getting a decent look at her, Sully really didn't know what he was expecting. Her skin looked smooth and soft. It was a lot different then monsters but still just as pleasant to look at anyway. He bet she had to be considered a beauty back in the human world. "I am a little tired but could I take a bath first? That is if you have one here. Sorry, I don't know what to expect from your world." she laughed quietly. "Oh sure." He chuckled "Well of course we take baths. Wait, unless, it doesn't smell like I took one?" He sniffed his armpit for a moment. He hoped he didn't smell bad to her. That would be embarrassing to say the least. Boo laughed at him "Haha no you smell just fine." Sully was once again relieved and then took her upstairs and showed her where the bathroom was. "Just let me know if you need anything." He told her. While she was taking her bath, he thought he should get the room comfortable for her. It was difficult to know what she'd consider comfortable. It'd be difficult to know even if she was a monster. The single life had made him a bit of a laid back person so his room, let alone his home, wasn't always the neatest. He shoved the pile of clothes from his closet back in it tightly. Then he fluffed the pillows on the bed and kicked some miscellaneous papers and other things that were on the floor up under the bed. Next he went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal to leave at her bedside. He remembered she seemed to like it when he'd put her to bed so long ago.

Sully waited by the window, looking out of it at the night sky. When Boo was finished with her bath she came into the room, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and a long t-shirt on that belonged to Sully. It practically swallowed her but she made it work the best she could. "Thank you for letting me use your bath and for the shirt." Boo spoke up. Sully turned and almost fell from how he'd been leaning "Oh yeah, sure. Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours. Besides I'm sure if it were the other way around you'd do the same for me." Boo chuckled "If it were the other way around I don't know if any of my shirts would be able to fit you but I'd definitely try." She joked. Sully lowered his eyes and smirked at her. She was a lot funner to talk to since she'd grown. Mainly since the fact she could hold an actual conversation with him and had a personality. "Alright enough with calling me big. You're just small. There are a lot of bigger monsters than me. In fact, I'll have you know I'm quite the catch with this physique." Boo giggled "Is that right? There must be a high demand for pink and purple furry carpets." Sully flared his nostrils and laughed swooping over to her and putting her in the bed. Boo couldn't help but laugh and enjoy teasing him. She rubbed his cheek as she looked up at him from where she lay on the bed. "You're very nice Sully. I'm sure you are a catch. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you so harshly before. It wasn't right of me to do that. And I kinda came here without even thinking of how you'd feel so if you really do want me to go..." Sully put his finger over her mouth to shush her "Hey, I'm just happy to see you again. All my friends barge into my life anyway. I'd be surprised if you didn't." He laughed thinking about Mike and Ceila earlier. "You can stay here as long as you want Boo." Boo felt reassured and happy they patched things up. She couldn't stand going to bed angry or knowing she'd had an argument with someone and not fixed things.

"Goodnight Boo." Sully said turning out the light. "Are you sure you'll be comfortable sleeping on the floor? We can probably both fit on here if I scooch over, or better I can sleep on the floor and you sleep here. I feel bad you'd have to sleep on the cold hard floor all night." Boo offered. Sully looked at the time "It's already pretty late. I'll be fine. You just try and get some sleep." Boo settled in the covers "Okay then. Goodnight Sully." She said shutting her eyes. Sully went downstairs and was about to fix a space to lay on the floor but then he remembered his basement did have an old mattress in it. It was slightly messed up but would be better than sleeping on the floor he figured. He went down to the basement with a blanket and rested himself on the mattress.

In the dark alone with his thoughts. That was no different than how it had been on any other night except this night felt so surreal. Boo was here again. Would it be wrong to feel so happy and thrilled at having her around again? He felt like if he was too happy he might just jinx it. What if when he woke up in the morning she wasn't there and that this was all just some dream? He wondered. It's a painful thing to wish someone was there so vividly only to find out it wasn't so. "No she's real, that attitude she had before, I couldn't make that up on my own." He chuckled quietly to himself. Boo was very different from how she was as a child but he liked the way she was all the same. She'd become a very opinionated and beautiful person. He couldn't wait to know anything and everything about her just as she felt about him.


End file.
